


Circuiti e sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eternamente incompreso [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Crilin/18.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Eternamente incompreso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482455
Kudos: 1





	1. Il diritto d’essere umana

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/dykc/art/android-18-and-169069425; android 18 and by DYKC.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRuggMzH3Gw;  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 6 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL C-18/Crilin, C'erano cose che non credeva di poter fare ancora.

Il diritto d’essere umana

La maglietta nera dalle maniche a righe bianche e i suoi jeans erano abbandonati su una sedia. Illuminata dalla luce della lampada a muro che si rifletteva nel vetro della finestra di fronte.

La lampada aveva una forma floreale e creava delle ombre, deformando la forma delle foglie di ferro battuto, che si allungavano lungo la parete.

All’esterno cadevano dei fiocchi di neve grandi un pugno che si posavano sulla sabbia della spiaggia dell’isoletta. La palma si era imbiancata e spifferi gelidi s’infiltravano nella camera da letto.

18 era ignuda, stesa sul letto, il cuore che batteva forte e le orecchie in fiamme.

Crilin, nonostante fosse minuto, aveva un petto massiccio e un corpo muscoloso. Stava a gattoni sopra di lei, il viso vicino al suo collo e le gambe strette all’altezza dell’inguine della moglie.

“Sei proprio sicuro?” domandò 18. Sentiva un calore farle pulsare le gote arrossate.

Crilin le accarezzò il viso, scompigliandole i capelli biondi.

“Assolutamente.

Chi non lo sarebbe con accanto una donna bella come te? Sei una creatura stupenda” sussurrò.

\- Voglio dimostrarti che dietro quegli occhi di ghiaccio batte il cuore di una ragazza meravigliosa, di una guerriera coraggiosa – pensò.

“S-sì, ma… Io non sono una persona vera…” esalò 18, mentre Crilin la baciava tra i seni sodi. “Non posso sapere cosa succederà. In fondo sono poco più di una ‘macchina’…” gemette.

Crilin aderì al corpo di lei, 18 lo sentì bollente e rabbrividì di piacere, mentre lui le accarezzava il fianco scendendo fino ai suoi glutei sodi.

“Non te lo lascio dire. Tu sei una persona vera” disse deciso. “Ti amo e tu mi ami. Dimostrartelo nell’intimità è il minimo” disse secco. Le posò un bacio sul collo.

Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo, scendendo anche dalla sua testa rasata, solcandolo lì dove aveva disegnati i sei puntini.

Crilin la baciò.

18 lo assaporò, gorgogliando, e quando lui si staccò si leccò le labbra piene.

Crilin si abbassò e giocherellò col suo capezzolo, facendola gemere di piacere, con una mano l’accarezzava, scivolando con le dita sul suo ventre piatto, coprendo il suo ombelico.

“La tua bellezza interiore ed esteriore non è artificiale. Il Dr. Gero può averti fatto credere di averti resa un mostro, ma io so che non è riuscito a privarti della tua umanità.

Voglio farti godere stanotte. Perché queste sono emozioni umane e voglio dimostrarti che le provi ancora” soffiò.

\- Non sono bravo con le parole – pensò.

18 gli afferrò il capo e lo baciò con foga, Crilin ricambiò. Ignorò il fiato che veniva meno, mentre cercava di respirare dal naso assente. Trasalì, mentre lei gli sfiorava il membro con le dita fredde.

Fece uno sguardo deciso, lasciando che lei gli prendesse completamente l’intima con la mano e cominciò a prepararla.

“Oh, lo sapevo che eri un cucciolone…” soffiò 18. Gli diede un bacio sulla testa, che rifletteva a specchio la luce della lampada.

Crilin finì di prepararla ed entrò dentro di lei.

\- Non è vergine, ma non voglio neanche chiederle come è successo. Il passato non importa, c’è solo il nostro presente.

Da oggi la difenderò a qualsiasi costo! – si ripromise.

18 gli andava incontro con il bacino, Crilin la strinse per i fianchi sollevandola, andando più a fondo.

\- Ho fatto domanda per diventare un poliziotto. Difenderò questo mondo e metterò la testa a posto. Voglio essere un buon marito e, se sarà possibile, un buon padre – pensò. Ansimava di piacere, mentre s’impegnava per soddisfarla.

18 tremava di piacere, lasciandosi sfuggire dei gemiti con la bocca sporta a cuore.

\- Le sensazioni che mi sta regalando, questa gioia… sono cose che non credevo che avrei potuto provare ancora. Ammetto che non pensavo che avrei potuto ancora fare l’amore come un’umana – pensò. Si aggrappò a Crilin, sentendo che lui raggiungeva l’apice del piacere.

\- Non vorrei farle con nessun altro! Ora so cosa vuol dire veramente amare – pensò 18. Gridò, mentre lui veniva dentro di lei.

“Fa-fantastico!” urlò Crilin e 18 urlò più forte, un sorriso dipinto sul volto.


	2. Non lasciarmi più

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono ispirata all’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/DBM-327-col-193303409; La MORTE e CHUCHEL - Parte 4 – FINALE.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 6 p0rnfest:   
> DRAGON BALL C-18/Crilin, arrossire come un bambino   
> What if.

Non lasciarmi più

“Quando ho visto Bu attaccarti, portarti via da me, io sono come impazzita! Io non ce la posso fare…” gemette 18. Una lacrima le rigò il volto, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. “Io non posso più vivere senza di te”. Ammise, inginocchiandosi.

Strinse il marito tra le braccia, appoggiandogli il mento sulla testa, scompigliandogli la zazzera mora.

Crilin le accarezzò il viso, asciugandole la guancia con il pollice.

“Non vado da nessuna parte, amore mio” sussurrò.

18 lo guardò con aria severa.

“Non morire più. Non mi lasciare” intimò.

Crilin annuì.

“Non m’interessa se dicono che sei un codardo, se mettono in dubbio la tua forza. Tu sei un eroe che vale dieci volte gli altri!  
Tu sei un terrestre e non indietreggi mai, neanche davanti ai mostri. Lo so, ma non posso più sopportarlo.

Gli altri spesso falliscono nonostante i loro poteri altisonanti, le loro razze strane…”. Proseguì 18, parlando veloce, con la voce spezzata in più punti.

Crilin si sporse sulle punte e le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Ora va tutto bene” mormorò.

18 nascose il capo nell’incavo del suo collo. Sgranò gli occhi, mentre il marito la sollevava in braccio e la portava con sé al piano di sopra, fino alla camera da letto. L’adagiò sul loro talamo e le posò un bacio sulla testa, tra i capelli.

“Siamo nella nostra casa, io e te” la rassicurò Crilin. Si sedette accanto a lei sul letto. “Marron è all’asilo e se vuoi mi posso prendere un pomeriggio libero per passarlo con te”.

18 lo fece stendere accanto a sé, accarezzandogli la guancia. “Mi farebbe piacere” esalò, gli occhi ancora arrossati.

Crilin le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Se vuoi posso consolarti anche con qualche coccola” mormorò.

18 rispose: “Vorrei ‘qualcosa in più’”.

Crilin avvampò, deglutì e rabbrividì, mentre lei gli slacciava i pantaloni, abbassandoglieli.

\- Vorrei chiederle di aspettare, ma penso abbia bisogno di sentirmi. Non vuole mostrarsi debole, lo odia. Se non è riuscita a farne a meno vuol dire che è veramente sconvolta – pensò.

18 piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi, Crilin le sfilò la maglietta e le accarezzò i fianchi. Si sporse, baciandole il collo, sentendo le ciocche di lei solleticargli il viso.

18 lo baciò lì dove gli mancava il naso, lo sentì caldo per l’imbarazzo.

Crilin la aiutò a spogliarsi, mentre si toglieva i vestiti a sua volta. S’infilarono sotto le lenzuola, 18 gli pizzicò piano il braccio, mentre gli mordeva voluttuosamente il labbro inferiore.

Crilin le avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita e si strofinò con il bassoventre contro di lei, eccitandosi.

18 lo afferrò per i glutei, mentre lo spingeva a prenderla senza preparazione.

\- Ti voglio subito, adesso! Ho bisogno di saperti qui, vivo, al mio fianco.

Non voglio che questo sia solo un sogno – implorò mentalmente.

\- Mi ritrovo qui, ad arrossire come un bambino. Più voglio mostrarmi un uomo ai suoi occhi, più mi sento spaurito.

Come faccio a consolarla se sono il primo che non si sente abbastanza?

Però, in questi momenti, solo io e lei, mi sento completo e potente. Vorrei che non finissero mai – pensò Crilin.

“Oh, sì” esalò con soddisfazione, mentre affondava in lei sempre di più. 18 lo premeva contro di sé, dimenando il bacino seguendo il suo ritmo, stringendogli i glutei così forte da lasciargli il segno delle dita.

Con i suoi occhi socchiusi, dalle iridi liquide, 18 guardava il viso del terrestre completamente porpora.

\- Il mio meraviglioso ‘cucciolone’, l’amore della mia vita, l’uomo che mi rende umana.

Lui è la mia famiglia - pensò


End file.
